Controllers often utilize data latches to facilitate transmission of data between devices within a computing device when performing data operations. Conventional computing devices typically dedicate and/or assign one or more data latches to facilitate performance of a particular operation.
While dedicating/assigning one or more data latches for facilitating performance of a particular operation is useful, issues can arise when a first operation that uses multiple data latches is interrupted by a second operation that uses one or more of the same data latches and includes a higher priority than the first operation prior to completion of the first operation. In some situations, the commonly used data latch or latches may stop performing the first operation and begin performing the second operation, which can create, among other issues, latency and/or reliability issues for the first operation.